jorgesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JAlbor/Evaluating E3 2012 Rumors test
E3 2012 is on the horizon. While we have your 10 most anticipated games of E3, they make up a small fraction of the conference. What other mysterious projects will be announced? What unknown games will steal the show? Which of the following rumors will actually come true? The Last Guardian Team Ico stole our hearts again when a The Last Guardian trailer hit the web way back in 2009. News has been sparse about this much anticipated work by renowned designer Fumito Ueda. Conclusion: Pikmin 3 The Wii U is on the horizon and Nintendo needs some big hitters to really sell their latest console. What better time than now for Nintendo to roll out Pikmin 3, an anticipated game that has been rumored for years. We are so sure the game will be announced, it is one of our 10 most anticipated games of E3. Conclusion: Super Smash Bros. Speaking of big Nintendo announcement, the much loved Super Smash Bros. series remains of the best fighting experiences. If this rumor becomes true, this is a potential system seller for the Wii U. Conclusion: Beyond Good & Evil 2 Years ago a trailer revealed Jade would make a comeback, but since we saw her briefly running through a vaguely middle-eastern city, she has remained a mirage. Then just recently, some leaked screens and environment art hit the internet. Could this be a subtle marketing plan to build up excitement for Beyond Good & Evil 2 at E3? Probably not. Don't get your hopes up. This sounds too good to be true. Conclusion: Dead Space 3 A recent trailer for a Dead Space Graphic Novel caught the attention of Dead Space sleuths, who quickly dug into the video's source and found mention of Dead Space 3. The timing is perfect. Dead Space 3 at E3 is a sure thing. Conclusion: Fallout 4 Elder Scrolls is done and Bethesday has handed off Elder Scrolls Online to ZeniMax. Surely Todd Howard and the Bethesda team have something exciting to announce at E3. Could it be Fallout 4? Conclusion: CT-1313 We know Lucas Arts is up to something. In fact, they announced the company would reveal their latest Star Wars game on the Thursday before E3. This mystery game is happening and after it was revealed the company copyrighted the CT-1313 title, it almost certainly a Boba Fetta game. Conclusion: Xbox 720 We know Nintendo's latest hardware release is fast approaching. Sony will not abandon the PS3 anytime soon, but could Microsoft make a move at this year's E3 to announce a new console? Considering how hard they have pushed the Kinect over the past few years, my guess is the next-gen system we all want is still a few years out. Conclusion: fiv5 Quantic Dream and Sony have been sitting on the fiv5 trademark for some time now. Heavy Rain has been out for awhile and the ever-inspired David Cage must be hard at work on something other than advancing motion-capture technology. Is it fiv5? Conclusion: Mirror's Edge 2 Mirror's Edge was both loved and hated. Some thought Dice would put this franchise on hold indefinitely. Yet recently some amateur detectives spotted Mirror's Edge 2 appearing on developer resumes. Have faith, our free-running heroine will return. Conclusion: Half-Life 3: You can dream, but no matter how hard you squint your eyes, the one may never come true. Gabe Newell has stated, again, that Half-Life 3 will not make an appearance at E3. Besides, Valve will be too busy rallying excitement for DotA 2. Sorry everyone, keep dreaming. Conclusion: Category:Blog posts